


Distraction

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [9]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bakery, F/M, Human AU, Oral, Strip Tease, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne decides to distract Bog while he is on the phone with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set a LONG ways down the line in my Bakery AU "Let Them Eat Cake" based on a prompt from tumblr.

He spread his legs out in front of him, stretching the muscles as he leaned back in the chair. He was tired. The bakery had been crazy with customers and custom orders with the holidays coming up. They had just started to leave to pick up dinner, when the phone in his pocket rang. When they saw it was his mother, Marianne had pushed him back into the apartment knowing he would be a while. 

Bog was now stuck talking to his mother and every single relative that was currently staying at her house for the holidays. Bog groaned internally as the phone call continued for what felt like an eternity. 

Marianne came back from picking up dinner, carrying a couple of bags from the nearby Chinese restaurant to find him still on the phone, looking as if he were about to melt right off the chair. She chuckled quietly, taking the food to the kitchen as Bog had resorted to one syllable answers. She watched him for a bit. The poor man looked as if he were slowly being made brain dead as he dropped his head back, tongue hanging out with a grin at her. Marianne snickered as she moved to stand in front of him.

Bog lifted a brow at her in a quizzical Mr. Spock impression as she started to sway her hips very slowly back and forth. Bog gave her an appreciative smile watching her. Then she slowly started to pull off her sweater. Bog's eyes went wide as he watched her. He tried to continue his conversation with his mother, but he had already lost track of what she was saying, his eyes following Marianne's movements. She ran her tongue slowly over her upper teeth as she unbuttoned her jeans. 

She started to shimmy them down her legs as Bog's mouth dropped open and he stuttered, “W-w-what, Mamm? Sorry I m-missed that.” 

She kicked her jeans across the room, stumbling a bit when they got caught on her foot. 

Bog wasn't even sure who he was on the phone with anymore, his mother? At least he thought it was his mother, the phone on that side had changed hands a few times, but the conversation kept going as he gave incoherent yes, no or huh answers. 

Next Marianne removed her bra, not quite as agilely as she had the sweater, but Bog was not paying any attention to that as she pulled off her socks and then with a wicked grin, her panties. 

He swallowed as she walked over to him with deliberate steps. He sat up straighter in the chair as she flopped onto his lap, completely naked, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She proceeded to lick and nibble his ear and then gradually made her way down his neck. Bog gulped loudly and Marianne could hear his mother's voice on the phone. 

“Bog, honey, you alright?” 

“Ah, yes, Mamm. I'm fine, really.” 

Marianne moved to straddle him, her fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. Bog glanced down as she got fed up and simply ripped his shirt open, sending button flying everywhere. Bog yelped when the buttons flew around the room, but especially when she started licking his chest, nibbling and sucking her way lower, her lips and tongue pleasantly tickling his skin. 

“No, no, Mamm. I'm fine really, just a bit distracted. Ah, yes thinking about the holiday menu...yep, that's it.” 

Marianne grinned as she got to his jeans and started to unbutton them. Bog threw a hand over his mouth to muffle the groan as her hands caressed over him. “No, Mamm. I don't want to talk to Brutus. Yes...I knNOOWWW! ”He bit down on his cheek as she started to pull on his jeans. 

“No, Mamm. I'm not yelling at you!” 

Marianne got him to lift up so she could pull jeans and underwear down at the same time. Bog widened his eyes at her as he tried mouthing for her to stop, but she simply ignored him as she unlaced his boots and threw them over her shoulder with a loud bang against the apartment floor, then yanked his pants off completely, throwing them to the side where they landed under the table. 

She grinned, settling on her knees between his legs. She ran her hands up and down his thighs, enjoying the way his lean-muscled legs felt under her hands. Bog groaned as his cousin Brutus was put on the phone and Marianne started to nibble her way down the inside of one thigh. 

“Yes, yes. Hellllooo, Brutuuuusss!!!” 

Bog glared at Marianne, but she just ignored him and continued what she was doing, moving her attentions to the inside of his other thigh. 

When she made her way toward her goal, she gradually brushed her lips against him feeling the goosebumps rush up his skin as her warm breath played over him, her lips just barely touching him. Exquisite anticipation. He finally couldn't take it anymore. 

“Brutus, sorry! I have to go RIGHT NOW!” 

He hung up and threw the phone onto the table as Marianne ran her tongue softly along him, which made Bog arch his hips and groan loudly. He leaned back against the chair, one hand reaching out to grab hold of the table while his other hand lightly stroked her hair. 

Marianne ran her hands up his stomach and chest as she sucked slowly. She pulled up gently then down again, feeling Bog shudder. 

She stood up gracefully, pinning him with a wicked erotic look, gliding her hands along his shoulders as she moved to straddle him once more. She took hold of the back of the chair, leaned in close as she whispered, “Are you suitably distracted?” 

Bog gave her a little boy look of clear and unabashed want. “Yes, lass, oh yes.”


End file.
